


【奎八】成人童话

by double_island_milk



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:55:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21894748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/double_island_milk/pseuds/double_island_milk
Summary: 老福特千粉大感谢！！
Kudos: 37





	【奎八】成人童话

**Author's Note:**

> 老福特千粉大感谢！！

猫猫国和狗狗国总是动不动就打仗，隔壁的兔兔国看戏都看不过来。  
这一天两国也是大动干戈了一场，起因是猫猫国的王子文灰灰前两天在两国边境野营时不小心烧着了狗狗国的一片荒地。  
“喵喵喵，不过是一片草都懒得长的荒地而已啦！你们有必要嘛！”  
“汪汪汪！你们懂什么啦！那片地下面可是埋着我们王子金汪汪的爷爷的叔叔的小舅子的初生的乳牙！是我们的圣地啊！”  
“喵喵喵，笑死人了，埋了颗破牙齿就想来碰瓷？”  
“汪汪汪！谁允许你这么说我们王子的爷爷的叔叔的小舅子了！”  
…  
总之双方最后打了起来，战况是狗狗国单方面的碾压。  
猫猫国表示，我们都是文化人，和对面那群打起架来不要命的没法比。  
于是文化人猫猫国在发现战况不对劲后赶紧撤离，万万没想到的是他们的小王子徐喵呜在撤离过程中不幸被俘。  
其实不是猫猫国的士兵们护卫不当也不是狗狗国攻势过于凶猛，小王子徐喵呜被俘完完全全是个意外。  
本来徐喵呜只是被关在宫殿里太闷了想出来透透气，沿着河边散步，没想到走着走着就走到了战场上。从不干涉政事的小王子完全不知道这次战争，走去和士兵们打招呼却发现他们都在往回跑。  
什么情况？  
小王子满头问号，回过神来时才发现战场上顷刻间跑得只剩下他一只猫，接踵而至的是狗狗国王子金汪汪所率领的千军万马。  
徐喵呜愣住了，金汪汪看见他也愣住了。徐喵呜长这么大第一次见到这么帅的狗狗，金汪汪也是人生头一次见到这么漂亮的猫咪，一时间像是被迷住了心智，下了马就往徐喵呜跟前走。  
“王子殿下，小心有诈啊！”狗狗国的国师连忙挡在金面前不让他过去。金汪汪这才反应过来还在战场上，于是连忙恢复一副高高在上的样子，强撑着面子问徐喵呜：“咳咳，你是谁？方才怎么不见你和他们一起逃？”  
“…”徐喵呜一下子意识到原来双方刚才是在打仗，也意识到狗狗国似乎不认识他。也是，徐喵呜因为只是一个宠妃而非皇后的儿子，所以从来没有出席过正式的场合，平日里也是大门不出二门不迈，狗狗国有认识他的那才叫奇怪呢。  
“王子问你话呢！快回！”军师不耐烦地皱皱眉。  
徐喵呜当然不敢说，万一暴露了身份，说不定狗狗国会用他当筹码威胁猫猫国的。可是不说的话他们会对自己做什么呢？会觉得他是一个可有可无的敌国士兵，随随便便就处死吗？还是会像宫廷里那些仆人一样趁哥哥不注意欺负他吗？  
想到这里徐喵呜的眼窝里就蓄满了亮晶晶的泪水，原本立起来的一对黑色的猫耳也颤巍巍地塌下去。  
金汪汪心一下就软了，连忙安慰他：“你不要哭呀，哭了就不好看了…”  
这时狗狗国有人发现了徐喵呜身上的衣服看上去价值不菲，于是猜测他可能是猫猫国的贵族。  
“你是吗？”金汪汪微微弯下腰问他。  
徐喵呜仍是咬紧嘴唇一语不发，叫人简直要怀疑他是不是压根就不会说话。  
最后徐喵呜关在一个好大的笼子里用马车驼回狗狗去，一路金汪汪上回头看了他好几次，脖子都快扭断了。  
这只狗狗想干嘛呀…  
徐喵呜从来没有被这么打量过，不禁羞红了脸。

等到了狗狗国后徐喵呜更加不能理解金汪汪脑袋里在想什么。  
“为什么要我睡这里呀。”徐喵呜抱着枕头扭扭捏捏地在卧室门口不愿意进去。  
被俘虏到狗狗国的路上他还假象了自己被扔进牢里酷刑折磨的一百种可能，没想到金汪汪先是招呼了他一顿满汉全席，又把他送去沐浴焚香，最后给他安排了这间怎么看怎么像是他金汪汪自己的卧室的“牢房”。  
“因为你是喵喵国的贵族呀，不能亏待了你。”金汪汪摇着尾巴说。  
“可我是俘虏…而且为什么要和你住同一个房间呀？”徐喵呜的耳朵不安地趴成飞机翅膀状，脸上的红晕像他说话时漏出来的小舌头一样红。  
“因为我要亲自监视你呀，你是重要的俘虏，当然不能让普通的狱卒来监视呀！”金珉奎回答得欢快而底气十足，这会儿他已经两眼发光地躺在床上，重重地拍一拍身旁的空位对徐喵呜说：“快来！”  
徐喵呜一边揪着小枕头一边气鼓鼓地瞪金汪汪，细长的尾巴也甩来甩去，一副很不愿意的样子。  
“我才不要呢…”他软绵绵地抗议，“我不要和狗狗一起睡…”更何况还是一只傻狗。  
金汪汪原本摇得欢快的尾巴凝固在半空，闪烁着兴奋光芒的双眼也暗了下去，整个人像是被按了断电按钮。徐喵呜见他这副模样不禁心生莫名的愧疚，可刚想开口说两句缓和的话就看见金汪汪又重新开了机。  
“那我睡地板上，你睡床上！这样好不好呀！”  
“…”徐喵呜本还想拒绝，可看见金汪汪尾巴都快摇上天了就实在不忍心拒绝，“好吧…那你晚上绝对不许…”  
“我不会的！我保证！”金汪汪高兴地汪了一声，立刻手脚麻利地在地板上打了个铺盖，又迅速帮徐喵呜铺好了被子。  
“…”在宫殿里的仆人都没对徐喵呜这么热情过，徐喵呜有些受宠若惊。  
但是第一天晚上徐喵呜睡得并不好，因为他总害怕金汪汪会趁他睡着时对他做什么，一直提心吊胆地等到听见金汪汪若有若无的鼾声才稍稍放松下来。  
可是放松下来后他又开始想家，虽然猫猫国的大家对他实在不算好，可那里毕竟是他的祖国，更何况文灰灰哥哥对他又那么好，他这会儿寄人篱下当然会想着回去。可是为什么他被抓了快大半天了，猫猫国那边却毫无动静呢？  
难道…连哥哥也不要他了吗…  
徐喵呜越想越难过，脸埋在枕头里无声地哭了起来。  
哭着哭着，徐喵呜听见窗边传来了动静，接着是一声他再熟悉不过的呼唤。  
“哥哥！”徐喵呜小声地惊叫出来，掀了被子就往文灰灰怀里扑——期间差点踩到躺在地上呼呼大睡的金汪汪。  
“对不起，哥哥让你受苦了…”文灰灰心疼又爱怜地抚摸徐喵呜的脑袋，还顺势挠了挠他的下巴，徐喵呜舒服得整只喵都要蜷缩起来。  
“哥哥要带我走吗？”徐喵呜眨巴着眼睛问。  
文灰灰顿时面露难色：“弟弟呀，哥哥就是来和你说这件事的…你可能要在狗狗国多呆几天了…”  
“什么意思？”  
“猫猫国最近情况比较复杂，若是让狗狗国知道了你是小王子，再乘机勒索，那我们猫猫国可就…所以只能等我们猫猫国局势稳定下来了，才能光明正大地把你接回去…”文灰灰说这话时一直不敢看徐喵呜。他太对不起这个弟弟了，但是这也实在是无奈之举，大臣们提出这个方案时他也反对，可是反对也没用，目前来看暂时地牺牲徐喵呜才是明智之举。  
徐喵呜的小耳朵又耷拉下去，但徐喵呜向来懂事识大体，所以虽然很难过但也还是接受了。  
“我知道了，我会藏好身份的。”  
徐喵呜很委屈，但徐喵呜更害怕哥哥会为难，于是也不敢把自己的委屈说出来。反正他向来是个多余的人，被关在哪里不都是一样的吗？

——————  
转眼徐喵呜来到这里已经快一个星期了，这期间他一直不提自己的身份，但金汪汪也没有过问——对于金汪汪来说，只要每天睁开眼看见徐喵呜睡在自己身旁…的床上就可以了，他不需要知道也不是很好奇徐喵呜到底是谁。  
金汪汪这几天简直是全心全意投入在徐喵呜的身上，平日最爱出门运动的他这几天卧室都不怎么出，成天就守着徐喵呜摇尾巴。  
“今天天气很好…你不出去玩吗？”徐喵呜被守得不自在了，金汪汪过于专注的视线搞得他连书都看不下去。  
“不呀，我留在这里看你就好啦。”金汪汪尾巴摇得能当小风扇使。  
徐喵呜脸红了：“成天看着我，你不腻吗…”  
“不腻呀，你那么好看，根本看不够呀。”  
金汪汪说这话时眼神无比真诚，语气无比认真，把徐喵呜羞得快要钻进缝里。  
但金汪汪真的是发自内心觉得徐喵呜好看。徐喵呜小小的瘦瘦的，又喜欢往角落里躲，每次金汪汪看见墙角里蜷缩着的小团子，心都要被萌化掉。可惜徐喵呜好像很害怕自己，每次都躲得远远的。就像现在这样，两个人一个坐床头一个坐床尾，要不是金汪汪那条存在感过高的尾巴，旁观者肯定会以为金汪汪和徐喵呜大吵了一架。  
“…”徐喵呜捧着书却一个字都读不进去，烦躁地翻了几页后他有些赌气地把书扔开，气鼓鼓地对金汪汪说：“喂…我饿了！”  
言下之意其实是“我要吃饭了你别来烦我”但金汪汪却理解成了“要不要和我一起吃呀想不想喂我”，于是金汪汪立刻开心地让仆人把饭菜送进来，端起一个碗就往徐喵呜嘴边送。  
徐喵呜很生气，他也不知道为什么每次金汪汪对自己这么殷勤他就会很生气。  
“呀！我不爱吃这个！”徐喵呜推开盛着奶白鱼汤的小碗。这一半是气话一半也是实话。  
“为什么呀？你们猫猫不都爱吃鱼吗？前两天你也吃得很开心呀。”金汪汪无辜地眨眨眼，“那你想吃什么呀？”  
徐喵呜想了想后回答：“胡萝卜。”  
金汪汪很惊讶：“胡萝卜不是隔壁兔子国里的小兔子才爱吃的吗？”  
“因为我的妈妈是只兔子呀。”徐喵呜一时嘴瓢就给说了出来，随后才想起来害怕——完蛋了，谁不知道当年兔子国送了一个能歌善舞的舞姬给猫猫国的国王联姻呢？  
出乎徐喵呜预料，金汪汪完全没有把他的身世和这段历史结合起来，而是两眼放光地疯狂摇尾巴：“你是兔子和猫咪的混血？！那你可以变出兔子耳朵来吗？”  
“不可以。”徐喵呜护住脑袋，因为金汪汪大有下一秒就要扑过来揉他耳朵的架势。  
“那也没关系！”金汪汪甩着尾巴往徐喵呜跟前凑，“我就觉得你和普通的猫猫不太一样，原来是这个原因呀！”  
徐喵呜的耳朵动了动，他歪着头问：“我哪里和别的猫猫不一样啦？”  
金汪汪不假思索地回答：“你好像比它们都可爱一些呐。”  
“…”徐喵呜整只喵都熟透了。  
“你怎么啦，脸好红哦，发烧了吗？”金汪汪关切地伸出手去摸他的额头。  
“不要碰我！！”  
金汪汪脸上的抓痕用了整整三天才消去。

———————  
又是一个星期过去，徐喵呜现在已经完全不害怕金汪汪，有时还会主动去摸金汪汪头顶上那一对肉乎乎的大耳朵。  
“你们狗狗，这么喜欢被人摸吗？”徐喵呜看着快要开心到上天的金汪汪问。  
“喜欢！”金汪汪蹭了蹭徐喵呜的手。  
真是神奇的生物…  
不喜欢肢体接触的徐喵呜不太能理解，但是他承认金汪汪这对金棕色的大耳朵的手感还是很不错的。  
“也让我摸摸你吧？”金汪汪小心翼翼地问——经历过上次后他再也不敢擅自触摸徐喵呜了。  
“不要。”徐喵呜字正腔圆地拒绝。  
“让我摸一下嘛…”金汪汪开启撒娇模式，耳朵和尾巴都耷拉下来，两只手揪着枕头捏来捏去，无辜的大眼睛似乎下一秒就会掉出泪来。  
徐喵呜很见不得他这副模样，金汪汪这张帅脸，卖起可怜来杀伤力大得吓人。  
于是徐喵呜很没有原则地妥协了：“好…好吧，但是…”  
话还没说完徐喵呜就被扑了个满怀，过大的冲击力撞得他眼冒金星。  
“呜呜呜，徐喵呜你身上好香好香哦！”金汪汪鼻尖埋在徐喵呜的发间蹭来蹭去，宽大的手掌在徐喵呜身上乱摸一气。  
是徐喵呜先点头同意的，于是他也不好拒绝，只能硬着头皮受着。  
“徐喵呜你太瘦了，”金汪汪的手探向徐喵呜的腰，“你看我一只手就能环过来。”  
徐喵呜软声软语地抗议：“是你太大只了…”  
怎么会这么可爱啊…  
金汪汪认真地思索着。  
黑色的猫耳朵小小的软软的，害羞时会拢起来，高兴了会支棱着。眼睛狭长向上挑，眼角像是随时都会飞出一对彩色翅膀的小蝴蝶。身体薄薄的，抱在怀里没有实感，却又散发着不可忽略的香甜，简直和棉花糖一模一样。  
“你是不是吃棉花糖长大的呀？”金汪汪蹭着徐喵呜的脖颈低声问。  
徐喵呜害羞到话都不会说——好奇怪，为什么金汪汪抱他的感觉和哥哥抱他，完全不一样呢？被金汪汪抱着时浑身痒痒的，心跳也不自觉地加速，而且金汪汪沉得要命，压在身上一点也不舒服——但是莫名地又不想推开他。  
徐喵呜刚这么想，就察觉金汪汪的手往他的背后伸。徐喵呜立刻从床上弹起来，炸着毛瞪他：“你干什么！”  
被一脚踹下床的金汪汪脸上写满了震惊和茫然：“我、我没干什么啊…”  
“谁允许你摸那里的！”徐喵呜的眼里发散出攻击性的光芒。  
金汪汪很是无辜：“不是说，猫很喜欢被人摸下巴和背的吗…”  
“…”徐喵呜凝固了，空气里顿时浮现出一丝尴尬的气氛。过了好几秒他才支支吾吾地解释：“咳咳，我也不知道为什么…但是妈妈告诉我不可以让别人摸我的背…”  
“可你没和我说啊…”金汪汪委屈得快哭了。  
徐喵呜脸红了又白，觉得自己确实对不起金汪汪，于是乖乖低头道歉：“哦…对不起。”  
没想到向来很好说话的金汪汪突然不领情了：“哼，我不接受你的道歉，除非…”  
“除非什么？”徐喵呜急切地问。  
“咳咳，除非晚上让我和你睡一起…”金汪汪理直气壮地回答。  
“…”怎么感觉被骗了呢？  
于是金汪汪就理直气壮地霸占了徐喵呜的床，每晚都要抱着徐喵呜在他耳旁絮絮叨叨好一会。金汪汪话很多，徐喵呜被他吵得头晕了就奶声奶气地抗议：“再这样就不要和我一起睡了！”  
徐喵呜的语气实在没有威慑力，甚至让人还想继续欺负他，但金汪汪不想失去好不容易争取来的同床共枕的机会，所以每当徐喵呜皱眉头时，虽有不舍但还是会乖乖放开他让他睡个好觉。  
徐喵呜闭紧双眼，暗暗叹气——真是麻烦的蠢狗，好想回家啊。

—————————  
金汪汪最近给自己找到了一项艰巨而光荣的使命，那就是喂胖徐喵呜。这项任务真的很艰巨，因为徐喵呜真的太瘦太瘦了。  
“来，张嘴，啊——”金汪汪把一块炖得烂熟的胡萝卜送到徐喵呜嘴边。  
被投食的徐喵呜兴致缺缺地张了嘴，面无表情地咽了下去。  
“好吃吗？”金汪汪小心翼翼地问。  
徐喵呜摇摇头又点点头，最后长叹一口气：“唉，我不想吃了。”  
金汪汪的耳朵耷拉下来：“为什么呀？你今天才只吃了两口饭。”  
“对不起呀，可我就是不想吃了嘛…”徐喵呜的耳朵也耷拉下来，一副病恹恹的样子。  
金汪汪很难过，他的徐喵呜本来就很瘦，又不爱吃饭，来到狗狗国后越来越不爱吃饭，以肉眼可见的速度消瘦下去。医生不止一次警告金汪汪，徐喵呜再这么瘦下去会出事的，可是徐喵呜像是生病了一样，吃什么都吃不干净，一根胡萝卜放到干瘪也不会去动第二口。  
金汪汪抱着徐喵呜动也不敢动，觉得他瘦得快要散架，稍微重一点的呼吸都可能把他吹散。  
“你是不是有什么烦心事啦？”金汪汪轻蹭着徐喵呜的脸问。  
徐喵呜沉默许久，就在金汪汪以为他不会回答了的时候，他小声地说了一句“我想家了。”  
金汪汪的眼皮跳动了一下。  
“我好想家呀…”徐喵呜继续说，“我好想爸爸妈妈，我好想哥哥…我想回去了…”  
金汪汪听见徐喵呜的声音都染上哭腔了，心里也跟着难受得不行。但他难受不是因为同情徐喵呜，更多是因为失望。  
“为什么想家呀？这里不好吗？”  
徐喵呜摇摇头：“没什么不好，可我就是想回去…”他不敢再继续往下说了，说白了他只是个俘虏而已，哪有资格说这些呢？  
金汪汪的尾巴不安地拍打着床面，发出一声声闷响。  
怎么办，他只顾着自己玩得开心，完全没有注意到徐喵呜的想法，可是，可是，不想让徐喵呜回去，想让他一直留在自己身旁。  
“你真的很想回家吗？”金汪汪扁着嘴问。  
徐喵呜没有吭声，但脸上失落的表情已经给了明确的回答。  
“那…这样吧…”金汪汪像是下了很大决心似的，一字一句说，“徐喵呜你要是愿意好好吃饭，等你胖一些了我就把你送回去。”  
徐喵呜双眼一亮：“真的吗？”但他立马又警惕起来：“你、你为什么对我这么好啊？”  
金汪汪这下真的要哭出来了：“我不可以对你好吗？”  
“不、不是呀，”徐喵呜连忙安抚他，“当然可以呀，只是、只是你对我太好了，我有些不自在...”  
金汪汪抽抽鼻子：“你就让我对你好吧... 因为我喜欢你啊。”  
“...？”徐喵呜被突如其来的告白搞得脑袋一懵。这只蠢狗在说什么呀？什么喜欢不喜欢的？他还没成年呢，怎么能当着他的面说这些呀？  
金汪汪又蹭了蹭徐喵呜，见他没反应于是又大胆地把人抱到膝上怀中。  
“干嘛呀！”徐喵呜真的有些生气，一生气嗓音就不自觉地提高一个八度，听上去细细的。  
生气也好可爱。金汪汪把人抱得更紧了些，两人的嘴唇眼看着就要贴在一起。  
“放开！”徐喵呜脸颊通红，像第一次被金汪汪袭击那样，炸着毛想要挣脱开，奈何金汪汪力气太大了，徐喵呜怎么挣扎也无济于事。  
“你不要乱动哦...”金汪汪的嗓音有些沙哑，听上去危险极了，“我可是成年的狗狗哦，你也能感觉到的吧...”  
徐喵呜刚想问感觉到什么，尾椎就突然被什么硬邦邦的东西硌了一下，他一回头，还没来得及低头看，就对上金汪汪发暗的眸子。  
“...”徐喵呜被吓得噤声，第一次真正意义上地觉得金汪汪好危险。  
“我去一下洗手间，”金汪汪只凶了那么一秒就又恢复原样，甚至还带上一丝若有若无的娇羞，“你要好好吃饭呀，我回来会检查的哦。”  
———————————  
徐喵呜这几天真的很努力地在吃饭，但体重还是不见长。  
“怎么办呀，我就是长不胖。”徐喵呜苦恼地盯着一盘子花花绿绿的菜肴。  
“脸颊上的肉已经比之前明显很多啦，再努力努力吧。”金汪汪捧着脸看徐喵呜夹起一朵西兰花送进嘴里。金汪汪太喜欢看徐喵呜吃饭了，皱着眉头、腮帮子一鼓一鼓的样子实在是可爱到过分。  
徐喵呜脸又红了，软声软语地抱怨：“都说了不要老是盯着我吃饭啦…”  
金汪汪立刻干脆利落地道歉，但是目光还是没有离开。  
徐喵呜被盯到不好意思继续吃下去，只好放下筷子转移话题：“上次医生不是和你说了好久悄悄话吗？他都说了些什么呀？”  
金汪汪脸色微变，尴尬地咳嗽两声后遮遮掩掩地回答：“也没说什么…就是让你多吃饭，多出去走走…”  
“那为什么不当着我的面和我说？”徐喵呜眼底写满不相信。  
“你的生日是什么时候呀？”  
这个话题转移得也太僵硬了！徐喵呜的嗓子里发出低低的咕噜声，金汪汪见状立刻赔着笑脸说：“不愿意说也没关系，你快吃饭吧。”  
真是奇怪，金汪汪一定有瞒着他在偷偷准备什么。  
徐喵呜心烦意乱地喝下一口鱼汤。  
说起生日，害的我今年不能回去过成人礼难道不是你吗？怎么还好意思问呐？  
徐喵呜气鼓鼓地想。

———————————  
小兔子成年了后就会发情，那么有兔子血统的徐喵呜也是，而体重不见长也是因为发情期要到来了的缘故。  
金珉奎从医生口中听到这话差点当场跪下。  
“什什么发发发情期？”  
“王子殿下您冷静一点，”医生满头大汗地把突然腿软的金汪汪扶起来，“这是兔子的正常生理反应，躲不过的。”  
金汪汪腿一沉又跪了下去。  
“殿下，没事的没事的，只要做好安抚工作就可以平安渡过发情期的。”医生跪下来和金汪汪平视，“所以建议您现在就给徐喵呜先生找一位身强力壮的伴侣呢。”  
金汪汪两眼一黑。  
“殿下、殿下您振作一点！找伴侣不意味着要做什么繁衍后代的事情啊！”医生急得直掐金汪汪的人中，“只要在发情期时陪在他身边做一些类性行为安抚就可以了。”  
金汪汪用耳朵也能想明白那四个听上去很炸耳朵的字是什么意思。  
“没有、没有别的办法吗？”金汪汪快要哭出来了。  
“没有呢殿下，兔子的发情期本身就来势汹涌，更何况徐先生是猫兔混血呢？那猛烈程度大概是指数爆炸的程度吧。”医生推了推眼镜，“殿下，我完全能理解您厌恶敌国俘虏的心，但是徐先生毕竟是猫猫国的贵族，如果出了什么事可是会影响两国局势的呀！所以还希望您以大局为重，先给他找个伴侣…”  
金汪汪欲哭无泪——这都哪儿跟哪儿啊？他是害怕自己万一没忍住，对徐喵呜做什么25禁的事情好吗！  
“我知道了，你先回去吧…”金汪汪扶额，“伴侣的事情不用你操心了，我自己来吧。”  
医生震惊无比地看着金汪汪，良久眼里涌现敬佩的泪水。好伟大的王子殿下！为了自己的国家，居然愿意主动献身于自己最讨厌的敌国俘虏，多么伟大的献身精神啊！  
医生回去就把这件事告诉了自己的老婆，后者用看智障一般的眼神看了他好几天。  
另一边的徐喵呜对即将到来的发情期毫不知情，在和一天金汪汪一起散步时直接毫无防备地告诉他：“喂，我的生日要到啦。”  
金汪汪堂皇。  
“你那是什么表情呀！”这只蠢汪怎么回事呀，明明前几天是他自己问的，怎么这会真的要到生日了反而是这个反应呢？  
“没、没什么…在想着怎么帮你过生日呢…”金汪汪擦擦额角的汗，“你…有什么想要的生日礼物吗？”  
【我想回家】徐喵呜想了想还是没把这句话说出来。  
“随便你啦…”徐喵呜低头玩手指“生日礼物这种东西，哪有开口要的嘛…”  
金汪汪看着脸蛋红扑扑的徐喵呜，咕咚一声咽下口水。  
怎么办呀…只是这么看着就有要忍不住亲上去的想法。  
金汪汪的心脏扑通扑通乱跳。

————————  
在金汪汪出门挑生日礼物的那一天，徐喵呜的发情期不请自来，打了个措手不及。

徐喵呜觉得自己现在简直就是个坏掉的水龙头，下面控制不住地渗出暖暖的黏液，厚厚的珊瑚绒睡衣都要被湿透了。不仅如此，小穴又痒又空虚，从未有过的奇怪欲望一步步诱惑他脱掉内裤，逼着他遵循本能在棉质的床单上蹭来蹭去。  
“呜…”徐喵呜一边蹭着床单一边发出阵阵呻吟，空气顿时充满了草莓牛奶味的甜腻。  
怎么回事？身体怎么变得这么奇怪？后面那里好难受，身体里像是有一个巨大的空洞，好想被填满。  
只是简单地摩擦穴口很快就满足不了越来越粘稠的欲望，徐喵呜软塌塌地倒下，换了个姿势，颤抖着将手探向淌着蜜汁的小口。  
饥渴的洞穴“咕叽”一声就将手指吞进去吮吸，更多的淫水顺着徐喵呜的食指淌下来，在床单上滴滴答答一大片。  
好像还是不够…  
徐喵呜换了更长的中指，颤抖着往里送，但是也只换来了短暂的满足，很快就被更大的空虚给掩埋。  
如果…如果他在的话…  
徐喵呜朦胧的眼前浮现出金汪汪的身影，那高大壮硕的身躯，一定能很轻松地把他抱起来，然后他就能把全身的重量放心地交到金汪汪的手里，让金汪汪随意玩弄自己。还有金汪汪穿着裤子也难以遮掩的那里…如果那么大插进来，一定能把他填得满满的，一定很舒服。  
徐喵呜被自己的想法吓得一激灵，随之而来的是铺天盖地的羞耻感。  
什么呀…为什么这种时候会想起那条蠢狗？  
徐喵呜害羞地咬住被角发出呜咽声，下半身的酥麻感却像是故意与他作对一般愈演愈烈。  
他不可控制地想起那一天金汪汪在自己的耳边低声警告：“你不要乱动哦？”  
“呜呜…”  
徐喵呜的屁股小幅度地扭动着，假想着并不存在的那一根硬挺在自己的臀缝里驰骋。  
为什么那只蠢狗偏偏在这种节骨眼上不在呢？  
徐喵呜几乎要哭出声来，细长的尾巴惨兮兮地缠在大腿上发抖。  
大概是徐喵呜脑内炽热的想法过于强烈，下一秒，金汪汪居然真的就出现在了门外。  
“你不许进来！”徐喵呜一秒清醒过来，用被子把自己裹得严严实实。  
金汪汪当然是看见了刚刚房间里的活色生香，这会儿正盯着小猫咪染着红霞的脸蛋咽口水呢。  
“不、不要过来！”徐喵呜急得快哭出来，但他空有拒绝的心没有拒绝的力气，轻而易举地就被金汪汪捉住脚踝。  
“不用害怕的，发情期而已，我来帮你…”  
金汪汪嘴上说让他别害怕，手里做的事情却吓得徐喵呜喵喵乱叫。他抓着徐喵呜纤细的脚踝把他拽到自己面前，另一只手扯开徐喵呜遮羞用的小棉被。  
“不要不要！”徐喵呜哭哭啼啼着要逃，被金汪汪一用力又拽了回去。  
金汪汪入迷地盯着徐喵呜半裸着的身体痴痴地说：“你真的好漂亮啊。”  
徐喵呜真的哭了，眼泪扑簌簌往下掉，在精致的锁骨那里汇聚成亮晶晶的一小滩。金汪汪伸手温柔地擦掉徐喵呜脸上的泪水，指尖再顺着他脸颊的线条往下走，划过肩膀和锁骨，最后停在徐喵呜颤抖的胸膛。  
徐喵呜想拨开他的手，但身体却怎么都不听使唤，不仅不反抗还主动迎了上去。  
“很快就好了…”金汪汪像拆礼物一样小心地解开徐喵呜的纽扣，在看见那片裸露的粉白色肌肤时忍不住咽下口水。  
徐喵呜太瘦了，胸脯薄软得像张白纸。金汪汪吻上去吮吸那两点刺目的嫣红时，能很清晰地听见徐喵呜的心跳。  
“啊…”徐喵呜的大脑一片空白，奇异酥麻的刺痛感自胸前传遍整个身体，给原本就干柴烈火的欲望又浇了把油。  
金汪汪越来越没有耐心，喘着粗气转移到下一个阵地。“坐过来一点。”他简短地下达命令。  
徐喵呜仅存的理智让他不愿意这么做，却在犹豫的空档里被金汪汪一把抱起来安置在大腿上。  
隔着布料也能感觉到徐喵呜的那里有多湿。金汪汪能感觉到自己的小金汪汪急不可耐地想和新朋友打个招呼。  
金汪汪的双手抚上徐喵呜翘起来的臀部，富有弹性的手感让他忍不住用力揉搓，于是臀缝间丰沛的穴口就被挤压出黏糊糊的呻吟，和徐喵呜破碎颤抖的呼吸声一起，尽数传入金汪汪的耳朵。  
徐喵呜双手撑在金汪汪的肩膀上，纤细的腰无意识地扭动，遵循本能地去寻金汪汪的手。“好难受…后面、好难受…”  
金汪汪身子都酥了一半，连忙安慰他：“好的好的，我这就进来，你忍一下哦…”说完也不等徐喵呜回复就直接塞了一根手指进去。  
呻吟被堵在嗓子眼，徐喵呜爽得浑身都痉挛了一下，尾巴也颤巍巍地抽动着。  
金汪汪被高热湿滑的内壁夹得头皮发麻，他不怎么用动就能感觉到贪吃的后穴将他的手指一口一口地吸进去。  
金汪汪被咬得太紧，每次刚有要抽开的动作就会被徐喵呜的后穴哀求着不要离开。“你放松一点哦…”金汪汪说着吻上徐喵呜的唇，舌尖撬开唇瓣去搅乱徐喵呜的口腔。  
“嗯…嗯嗯…”徐喵呜沉溺在温柔绵软的吻里发出可爱的嘤咛，金汪汪就随着他的哼哼唧唧有节奏地指奸，将他身体里每一处淫荡的褶皱都细细地推平。  
又塞进去一根手指，软烂的穴口连忙紧紧将异物吞下去吮吸。金汪汪还舌吻着徐喵呜不愿意放开，就着这个姿势大力地抽插着手指，把里面的淫液一股一股地带出来，滴滴答答地淌下来，洇透好几层床单。  
徐喵呜上面被吻得七荤八素，下面被肏得淫水横流，却还像个荡妇一样扭来扭去着索求，连尾巴也不知羞耻地缠上金汪汪的手臂。  
金汪汪松开徐喵呜的唇，同时加大手上的力度，于是徐喵呜就尖叫出来，奶乎乎的叫床声听得金汪汪硬得要爆炸。  
金汪汪把人又往他身上抱了抱，直到徐喵呜硬着的那一根蹭在自己的腹肌上。然后他又加了一根手指，大开大合地玩弄着徐喵呜饥渴的后穴。徐喵呜的后穴被来不及滴下去的淫水被搅动出泡沫所包围，每一次抽插都发出哔哔啵啵的破裂声。小屁股上也涂满了晶亮的淫液，金汪汪的大手摸上去，摸了一手的粘腻。  
金汪汪空出来的那只手揉搓了一会他的臀部后缓缓地往上走，然后停在他的腰间。  
再往上就是徐喵呜光滑无暇的背部，是他的禁地。  
“可以摸这里吗？”金汪汪小心翼翼地问。  
徐喵呜蹭了蹭他的颈窝，软软地应了一声。  
金汪汪抚摸上他的背部的一刹那就明白了为什么这里是禁地。只是轻轻地摸了一下，徐喵呜就尖叫着仰起脖子，吐出一团又一团白气，下面也像崩溃了的水闸一样，哗啦啦流出好多好多汁液。徐喵呜叫得好大声，变了调的呻吟听得金汪汪都有些害怕，他不知道为什么摸脊背会让徐喵呜变成这样，下意识就想收手。  
“不要！”徐喵呜按住他的手，“不要走…”  
金汪汪的眸底一暗，如他所愿地加大了双手的力度，同时又凑到徐喵呜的胸前去欺负那两粒已经红得发紫的乳头。徐喵呜眯着眼睛喵喵叫，一只手轻轻按住金汪汪毛茸茸的脑袋好让他更加用力地疼爱自己，另一只手玩弄起了身前那根粉色的硬挺。  
“好棒啊…呜呜…”徐喵呜彻底沦陷于性爱之中，怎么腻人就怎么叫，自慰的那只手加快撸动的速度，不一会就到达了高潮，射出白色的精液在金汪汪坚实的腹肌上。后穴激烈地收缩了一下，企图榨出并不存在的精液射在里面，但在徐喵呜射完之后就轰然塌陷，软烂的肠壁含耐不住金汪汪的手指，无力地将客人送了出去。  
徐喵呜浑身散了架一般挂在金汪汪身上，也顾不上后穴失禁吐般出来的液体，一声声喘得无力，双眼涣散无神。  
金汪汪试探着呼唤，换来的是徐喵呜无意识的呼吸声。  
这可惨了。  
金汪汪看着自己鼓鼓囊囊的裤裆重重地叹了口气。忍着性子将徐喵呜安顿好后蹑手蹑脚地躲进厕所，就着满手的淫液狠狠地撸了一发，射出来的量多得他自己都觉得不可思议。

接下来的几天过得香艳极了，两人夜夜笙歌，什么腻人的荤话都在床上说了个遍，金汪汪经常利用徐喵呜的神志不清诱导他说些有的没的，等发情期结束后再一并拿出来秋后算账。  
“我没有！我没说！”徐喵呜捂着耳朵不肯听。  
“你明明说了呀，说要当我的新娘子，还要…”  
“没有没有！！”徐喵呜红着脸大喊，同时抽出一个枕头就往金汪汪脸上砸。金汪汪被砸了还笑，笑得傻极了，一边笑一边宠溺无比地看着徐喵呜。  
徐喵呜被他笑得没了脾气，红着脸骂了句傻子，就裹着被子蜷成一团不理他。  
太可爱了，我的小猫兔。  
金汪汪盯着那团棉被幸福地想。

————————  
可是徐喵呜最终还是要回猫猫国的。  
这一天猫猫国的大王子文灰灰领着千军万马雄赳赳气昂昂地来接徐喵呜回家了。  
金汪汪看了看自己的父皇，对方一副早就和他谈妥了的样子，头也不回地下达命令让金汪汪把人交出去。  
金汪汪委屈得快哭了，却仍然挤出笑脸对徐喵呜说：“你要回家啦！”  
徐喵呜眼眶红了一整圈，被金汪汪拉着手送到文灰灰面前。  
“别碰他！”文灰灰一把夺过徐喵呜的手，恶狠狠地对金汪汪说。  
金汪汪难过极了，但也不好表达出来，耳朵和尾巴都耷拉下来，各种意义地像只丧家犬。  
文灰灰冷冷地“哼”了一声，下了令后头也不回地带着徐喵呜离开。

“你怎么了？怎么不开心呀？”文灰灰蹭了蹭徐喵呜的鼻子。  
徐喵呜躲在哥哥的怀里不敢抬头，良久“哇”一声哭了出来。  
“没、没什么，我、我好想你啊哥哥。”

——————————  
这一天，金汪汪还是沉浸在失去徐喵呜的悲伤里无法自拔，看朵花都像徐喵呜。  
仆人端上来饭菜，里面有一条凤尾鱼——是徐喵呜爱吃的。  
唉。  
金汪汪觉得生活好无趣，狗生好无望。  
就在这时，宰相脚步匆忙地赶来，捉住金汪汪就叽哩哇啦说了一大堆。  
金汪汪听着，听着，眼里渐渐有了亮光。

“疯狗！傻子！厚颜无耻！”文灰灰炸着毛冲上来扇金汪汪的巴掌，爪子没有收回去，在金汪汪的脸上留下一道道红色的浅痕。  
“哥哥！别打了！”徐喵呜连忙拉开文灰灰。  
金汪汪被打了却还在笑，周围的围观群众都以为他被打傻了。  
“你这个流氓！！我弟弟才刚成年！！”文灰灰被气得理智尽失，“他身体这么差！你怎么舍得——！”  
一旁的贴身仆人全小圆赶紧捂住自家主子的嘴，然后代为发言：  
“总之，希望贵国善待我们的徐喵呜小王子，小王子身子单薄，孕期有很多需要注意的地方，如果必要的话我们会提供专门的营养师…”  
全小圆说着说着就不说了，因为他发现这个狗狗国的王子说什么都只会傻笑点头。  
于是全小圆就抱着盛怒的文灰灰离开了。

——————  
徐喵呜摸着自己平坦的肚皮，脸上满是好奇。  
“真的会有小宝宝生出来吗？”他天真得像个小奶猫，却已经在操心生小奶猫的事情。  
金汪汪爱意满满地看着他，语气温柔得像是一缕春风：“会的呀。”  
他不忍心告诉徐喵呜，那几个晚上其实他根本没有射进去，只是单纯的指奸当然不会让他怀孕，这只是徐喵呜身体里的兔子基因在作祟，让他有了怀孕的假象而已。  
“那我们的宝宝会是小狗狗吗？还是小猫？或者小兔子？”徐喵呜兴奋地扭来扭去，“要给宝宝准备小衣服了，帽子是买狗耳朵的还是猫耳朵还是兔子耳朵？”  
金汪汪看着他亮晶晶的眼睛简直要被萌出心脏病。他在徐喵呜的鼻尖上落下一个轻轻的吻。  
“都买吧，只要是你生的，我都喜欢。”  
徐喵呜好像很想当妈妈，一天天的念叨个不停，多亏了这一点，金汪汪骗他吃饭都轻松了不少。  
“不仅是给你吃的，也给宝宝吃呀。”  
于是徐喵呜就会皱着眉头，努力再吃下去一口。  
到了预产期那一天如果什么也生不出来，徐喵呜肯定会很难过很难过的吧？他这么期待着宝宝的降临。  
金汪汪不想看到徐喵呜难过，于是他决定，得快点让徐喵呜真的怀上宝宝才行。

end.


End file.
